


Hero

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Trauma AU [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Knives, Scars, Self-Harm, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: The Actor exploits Silver most painful weakness.
Series: Trauma AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739428
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Hero

Silver curled tight in the back corner of his cage, trying his best to curl into himself, to _hide_ himself, in a childish attempt of ‘if I can’t see him he can’t see me’. He could still _hear_ the Actor prowling around. _Talking_. Heard him kick a cage – probably the Host’s. He could hear Bim snarling, even from his distance. They’d all _knew_ of Bim’s – well, _cannibalistic_ nature, but none of them had ever _seen_ him do it. It was…it was _disturbing_ , how animalistic and _feral_ he’d become with hunger. He didn’t look _human_.

He heard the Actor’s footsteps grow closer, and they stopped. Silver curled into a tighter ball, tucking his arms close to his chest. The _last_ thing he needed was the Actor discovering his scars. Silver hated them enough as it was. He didn’t need to be _ridiculed_ because of them.

“You’re supposed to be the _hero_ ,right?”

Silver said nothing, a mantra of _‘go away go away go away’_ play in his head.

He could _feel_ the tension in the room when the Actor spoke again. “What’s your story, hero? Every hero has one. _I_ have one. What’s yours?”

“ _You_ are no _hero_ ,” Silver spat, lifting his head sharply, a fire that was rare nowadays burning in his eyes. 

The Actor only grinned. “Ooh, you _must_ have a bitter tale. Care to share with the class?”

Silver just ducked his head back between his knees, stubbornly refusing to speak to or even _look_ at the Actor. He heard the Actor sigh, then open the cage, and step inside. Silver could _feel_ the Actor lording above him. “Give me your arm.”

Silver lifted his head again. “Why?”

The Actor raised an eyebrow, hands held behind his back. “It’s your turn. Or would you rather your friend over there starve?”

Silver’s eyes flicked past him, to Bim. He was squirming on the floor of his cage, snarling and trying to break free of his straitjacket. Even from his distance, Silver could see his jaw clenched tight around the bit gag. His eyes returned to the Actor, who was tapping his foot impatiently. Silver still was hesitant. “…There’s not much – m-much flesh on my arms,” he said slowly.

Something glinted in the Actor’s eyes. “I know.” He held out his hand expectantly. 

Silver blinked back tears, and hesitantly lifted his left arm into the Actor’s hand. He flinched at the Actor’s gasp, and the feeling of his palm running across the dozens upon dozens of self-harm scars that littered the underside of his forearm. “Well what have we here?” His palm stilled, frigid and cold against SIlver’s skin, and it made his scars ache. “We have more in common then I thought.”

Silver was tempted to yank his arm away. “We don’t have _anything_ in common,” he seethed. “You’re a _monster_.”

The Actor raised an eyebrow. “And you’re not?”

“ _No_ ,” Silver spat, arm jerking. “I’m _not_.”

The Actor hummed, but said nothing further. He lifted his hand from Silver’s arm, and suddenly an ornate dagger was in his hand. He tilted his head, eyes flickering red like fire as he brought it to Silver’s skin. SIlver flinched again at the cold press of the blade, and tried not to _scream_ as the Actor carved away his scars in one messy slice of his flesh, leaving behind a raw, bloody mess. 

The Actor dropped his arm, letting it fall limp to the unforgiving, metal flooring of the cage with a dull thud, and left Silver’s cage, closing the door with a resounding, metallic sound. SIlver watched through tear-blurred eyes as he tossed the slice of his flesh into Bim’s cage, as Bim’s gag disappeared. Bim immediately devoured it, licking the cage floor for every trace, before he began to gnaw and bit at his lips, determined to eat any meat available to him, including his own. The Actor let him, for a moment, before the gag returned, and Bim _screeched_ , the sound echoing across the walls and ringing in all of their ears.

The Actor began to walk out, knife gone, hands clasped behind his back. And Silver suddenly let out an _agonized_ , _frustrated_ , _terrified_ shout, punching down with all his might into the cage floor, leaving a relatively deep dent in the metal. He ignored the _pain_ channeling his super-strength caused, the pain whatever the Actor’s magic that restricted their magic inflicted, and scrambled to his feet, gripping the bars of his cage as his blood dripped audibly to the floor.

“YOU WILL _NEVER_ BE A HERO!” Silver _screamed_ his words, and distantly he was aware of the others – those in their right minds at least – shrinking back in their cages. The Actor stopped in his tracks, right in the doorway. “ _YOU HEAR ME?!_ YOU’RE A _MONSTER_ , A _FUCKING MONSTER!_ A HERO _HELPS_ PEOPLE, A HERO _SACRIFICES_ FOR THE SAKE OF OTHERS, A _HERO_ PUT OTHERS BEFORE HIMSELF!” Silver drew a deep breath, almost hyperventilating, shaking where he stood. But his eyes were hard. “You’re a _coward_ ,” he hissed. “A cruel, self-pitying _coward_. And we have _nothing_ in common.”

The room was silent. The Actor spun on his heel, his plastic, grotesque grin plastered to his face. His eyes were equally hard. “Oh no?” He began forward, hands waving about in broad, simple expression. “So you’re telling that there isn’t some ‘tragic past’ locked away in that head of yours? There isn’t some deep-rooted anger, or guilt, or envy, or some other ‘unheroic’ emotion weighing at your heart?” He began undoing the buttons of his suit jacket, then his shirt, and Silver consciously kept from recoiling at the _scars_ that were revealed as more of his chest was exposed. He gripped the bars of the cage just like Silver, his hands a little above. “And if we’re counting self-inflicted scars,” he said, voice soft, but his eyes were pitch black and dead. “I think _I_ may be more ‘heroic’ than _you_.”

The Actor spun around again, walking briskly out of the room and buttoning back up his shirt as he went. The doors slammed, and Silver’s strength faded. He more or less collapsed to the cage floor, eyes nearly rolling back in his head, and watched his own blood spread out beneath him in a far too familiar way.

**Author's Note:**

> The Googles are next.  
>  _I promise this AUs almost over._
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
